Ask Eridan
by Chishi Neko
Summary: I thought it would be awesome if we got full stories when we ask questions so I put this here. If no one likes it I can always remove, but if people do like it I will make more. Rated T because we all know how fans can be.
1. Chapter 1

**I will see how this goes and if no one likes it or whatever than I will just take it down. And yes I am making Terezi the host, not for any particular reason I just did.**

**Be Terezi.**

You are now Terezi. You sit down in a comfortable chair wondering what in the world you are doing here. Then you remember you are here because of the fans. Though, you personally can not fathom why the fans would want to know about this hopeless loser. You just conclude that the fans want what the fans want. You suppose it's time to introduce this thing.

You clear your throat, "H3Y K1DS. TH1S 1S A S1MPLE TH1NG. YOU 4SK TH3 QU3ST1ONS 4ND-"

"An' I answwer them." Eridan interjects. Stupid hipster.

"W3LL TH3R3 4R3 4LSO RUL3S. W3 MUST B3 ORDERLY."

"Fans wwill alwways do wwhat they wwant."

"1T'S S1MPL3 TO K33P TH3 ORD3R H3R3. 1F YOU DO NOT 4B1D3 BY TH3 RUL3S W3 W1LL NOT 4NSW3R TH3M."

"Fine. Wwhatevver."

"4NYW4YS TH3 RUL3S 4R3 S1MPL3. ON3, DO NOT B3 RUD3. W3 4RE G3N3R1OUSLY G1V1NG UP OUR T1M3 TO 4NSW3R YOU."

"Actually, we are all ju2t bored to death. Thii2 ii2 what we came up wiith." Sollux interrupts.

"1 4M NOT LY1NG. W3 COULD ST1LL DO B3TT3R TH1NGS. NOW RUL3 TWO- PL34S3 DO NOT BR1NG UP D34TH, B31NG D34D, OR K1LL1NG. SOM3 OF US AR3 ST1LL S3NS31T1V3 ON TH4T M4TTER. TH3 L4ST RUL3 1S H4V3 FUN- DONT M4K3 US R3GR3T DO1NG TH1S."

"So noww all you do is ask awway."


	2. Chapter 2- Ships

**Terezi continue being hostess**

You contemplate why you started off with the hipster and why you were deemed the hostess. But you know you don't have time for such things, you need to get back to the show.

"Yo, Terezi we're back on." Dave informs you.

"COULDNT YOU 4TL34ST G1VEN M3 4 F1V3 M1NUT3 W4RN1NG D4V3?" You ask wearily. Dave just shrugs. You continue, "WH4T3V3R G3T YOUR COOL K1D BUTT OUT OF H3R3." Dave hands you some cards, then leaves with that cool kid ironic stride of his. Ha, 'stride.'

**Terezi read cards**

You read the cards and discover there is one question Eridan cannot answer for himself. You guess you'll have to answer him.

"SO AbelEquinox 4SK3D (1N P4R3NTH3S3S) 1F YOU C4N 4SK CH4R4CT3RS OTH3R TH4N 3R1DAN QU3T1ONS. TH3 4NSW3R 1S TH1S 1S C4LL3D "ASK 3R1D4N" SO UNL3SS TH3R3 1S 4NOTH3R CH4R4CT3R 1N HOM3STUCK N4M3D ER1D4N TH4N, NO. BUT 4SK1NG OTH3RS ON TH3R3 OP1N1ON ON S41D H1PST3R W1LL B3 4LLOW3D."

"Gr8 to know. I thought this story would have 8een all a8out Eri." Vriska adds in. Why can't she just keep quiet and realize it was never about Eridan, it was about the fans.

"SHUT UP VRISK4. NO ON3 W4NTS YOUR OP1N1ON. 4NYW4YS ON FURTH3R NOT3 W3 4R3 PL4NN1NG ON MOR3 4SKS D3P3ND1NG ON HOW W3LL TH1S GO3S."

"So vote to have me on the ask! Or else you will 8e laaaaaaaame." Vriska introdues again.

"STOP 1NT3RRUPT1NG VR1SK4 OR 1 W1LL G3T S3CUR1TY! ANYW4YS 3R1D4N."

"Yes?"

"AbelEquinox 4LSO 4SK3D, 'My question is, without trying to sound mean, how did Feferi breaking up with you make you feel? Do you still want to be with her, or is there someone else you want to be with now?'."

"wwhale, wwhen fef an' i 'broke up' as you say, i wwas really heart-broken."

**Be past Eridan**

You keep reading the text on your husktop over and over again. She doesn't want to be Matesprites or even Morails. The only quadrent you had was mercilessly taken from you. You fell like you are the lowest of bloods, no wait even lower. As if you were some weird mutant blood that isn't even on the hemospectrum, though as far as you know in this time frame, there are no mutant bloods.

Why is some like you, some one so high on the hemospectrum losing everything you hold dear? What have you ever done? Kill some whales? FLARP? Say you are going to kill off all land dwellers just to show people who's in charge? You haven't done anything any other troll wouldn't do. You feel abandoned, orphaned, and hopeless.

You look at the Faygo on the ground and pick it up. Maybe in a situation like this a troll shouldn't be left to his or her thoughts. Maybe it would be better if you just take a sip...

You take a sip but instantly spit it out with a "bluuuuuuuuh" sound effect. How does Gamzee drink this horrible stuff all the time? Oh well, you do suppose you have a game to play. Maybe the game can help you or even just distract you from this horrible feeling...the feeling of losing your best friend/ flush crush.

**Return to being present Terezi**

"so it wwas tough but I evventually got ovver her. as for is there anyone I wwant to be with right now...there is this one character, but I doubt they wwill like me in anywway." Eridan answers.

"SOM3 HOW 1 F3LT L1K3 1 JUST S4W YOUR P4ST FL4SH R1GHT B3FOR3 MY NOS3. 1 F33L K1ND OF B4D FOR YOU NOW. BUT 4S TH3 HOST3SS 1 S4Y 1TS T1ME TO MOV3 FROM TH1S S4D SM3LL1NG 4UR4 4ND GO TO TH3 N3XT QUEST1ON. SO, readwritebeawesome 4SKS, 'Eridan, would you make out with Sollux?'."

"Let me answwer this simply. I wwould make out wwith most people. Sollux included."

**Be now day-dreaming Eridan**

You imagine a make-out in between both Kissmesis and Matesprits. It was compassionate but also filled with biting and fight for dominance. Sometimes he was winning, other times it was you. Your violet eyes meet the gaze of heterochromatic eyes. Red and blue. As you imagine your arms going up to mess with his horns, a certant nasally, lisping voice snaps you out of your day dream.

"ha! a2 iif ii would ever make-out wiith that fii2h-face hiip2ter! he onlywi2he2 he could get 2omethiing a2 2exy a2 me!"

The voice brings you back to reality. There is no way that would ever happened, plus it is like you said, you would make out with most people. But, cod did that make-out seem so good to you. You suppose it's time to quit contemplating and come up with a come back.

"wwhatevver Sol. its like i said, i wwould make-out wwith most people. besides i doubt you are evven a good kisser."

"oh no. you diid not ju2t go there. la2t tiime ii checked ii wa2 the one who atlea2t had a mate2priite. that giive2 me ton2 of more experiince than you."

"i bet you couldnt even kiss as good as a wwhale."

"ii can and you know iit."

"provve it."

As those two words (Ha, two) leave you mouth, you feel a tough yank on your scarf pulling you down into a rough kiss. His lip were surprisingly soft, and tasted like honey. You feel his forked tongue slipping into your mouth, reminding you that you have a point to make. You semi-harshly bite his tongue making go back giving you full access to his mouth. You take the plunge. You both go each other like day and night, until finally you win total dominance.

You break away blushing with a victorious smirked played on your lips. Your gaze meets his as you see him blushing harder than you. You also so that he if frowning with a slight mix of surprise.

"fiine you wiin thi2 round. but ii wiill wiin next tiime." You can't help but laugh at his words. No one is a better kisser than you.

As you can see this was a chapter for the Erisol shippers, but there can be other ships depending on what you guys want. I'm not gonna be that jerk who dismisses every other ship. I know everyone has different opinions and I want you guys to be happy.


End file.
